Lena
Lena is a member of the Sternenritter under Aizen's command. She is a powerful Mirror Being and carries the designation Sternenritter I. Personality: Lena is a rather shrewd woman. She can also come across as patronizing, mocking Keryn's position by pretending to have some respect for the Erachi. Seeing herself as above the Erachi, Lena quickly reminded Keryn of the difference in their power by beating her unconscious. She is also shown to be a person who demands respect from others. She appeares to be a very messy eater, as she is shown to have the hamburger, she had just eaten, still on the side of her cheek, and apparently not noticing it until Jennifer pointed it out. Lena is usually cited to be an amiable, personable and approachable person. Easily deceiving both the Gallifreyians and the Mirror Beings, Lena has proven herself to be highly manipulative and insidious. Her true identity, as a Sternenritter, being a secret to most, she can become very cruel and ruthless once she reveals her true disposition, and would murder her own subordinates without so much as a moment of hesitation or explanation. Her cruelty is reflected in her fighting style, as she often brutally beats her victims into submission. Despite her perceived intelligence, however, Lena sometimes seemed to lapse into moments of witlessness such as when she claimed to Magenta that she had been enjoying coffee and cookies, only to be reminded shortly thereafter that there had never been any cookies to begin with. Another example is when she was about to go after Katalena and Kerny, she could not remember where she placed his sword, only for Hannah to remind her that she is not a swordwoman. Even Aizen is aware of this, as when Lena claimed to have purchased a camera only to be reminded that she did not buy one at all. In fact, she did not even notice there was a large piece of patty (or any other food and utensils) on her cheek until she was made to notice it. Abilities: Physical: Lena has demonstrated great raw speed, she is able to cross great distances in the blink of an eye and disappear from unfocused eyes. She was fast enough to be able to intercept Keryn when she was attacking Harriet in her Erachi State. Her raw strength is great enough to catch one of Nnoitra's punches with a single hand, as well as send any opponent flying with a single kick. This is further supplemented by her already adept martial skills, shown when, during a fight she mixed her hardening and extending abilities with her matrial skills all of which afforded her great versatility against her opponents. Using her Earth Spear Technique she is able to increase her hardness, up to the point when she is able to withstand attacks that are normally fatal. The Grudge Fear: All of Lena's abilities revolve around her unique body structure, which is composed of hundreds of thick, grey tendrils woven throughout her called The Grudge Fear. This allows her to separate her body parts at will, to perform long-range physical attacks and sew up almost any injury she suffers. All these abilities make her very difficult to defeat. The threads can also be used to repair the bodies of others, as seen when she reattached Flora's arms, as her inability to die after being dismembered caused her to be Lena's most frequent patient. Because of her unique body structure, Flora is a highly enduring woman, able to take a direct strike from Keryn's Urean Katana without it hindering her performance. Her threads can even compact together to form a giant octopus-like form around her body, used for long range battle. Lena's threads grant her a degree of immortality (though she declines to think of it that way). The threads can pierce the flesh and bodies of others, allowing her to remove their organs and integrate them into her own body, thereby extending her life. She commonly removes hearts in this fashion, keeping a total of five at any time, and requiring that she be killed at least five times in a battle before she truly died. If Lena is killed somehow, then one of her extra hearts can then re-enter her body and bring her back to life at the cost of the heart. The hearts captured from other people grant Lena numerous powers, along with a vast supply of stamina. By collecting these hearts Lena's own powers are reinforced and her skill in other powers is increased to the point that she is able to use various different power attacks that are noted to be impossible, without having an affinity to that particular power. This is done by connecting her Amber circulatory system to her four extra hearts, granting her the ability to change her power nature and affinity to that of the previous owner. The individual hearts can be released from her body and wrapped in a vast blanket of threads, forcing a heart into a limb before being detached or forming a monstrous body with a mask as its face. These masks can move and attack independently, unleashing powerful blasts of various powers. Gallery: Lena2.jpg Category:Sternenritter Category:Mirror Being